


Protocol 31

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It means that the good Commander or myself have been exposed to a chemical or spell that not only affects us, but exponentially gets worse," Thor answered solemnly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol 31

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Bring Back The Porn Challenge and for this prompt: _Steve stumbles into team meal begging to be fucked. This is the furthest from a normal everyday thing that happens. He's in medical distress the longer they delay, and he's panicked that he'll break one of them if it's in private. [Ex.: Clint and Thor holding Steve down while Tony fucks him.] They gotta keep it in-house or their enemies will find out. Thor can't fuck him the whole time because he needs to get magic help from home. The team takes turns fucking Steve while also figuring out why he needs to be fucked._ over at the Avenger's Kink Meme on LJ.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, marc_duork! All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Clint was tapping the end of his fork against the table. Natasha was beginning to give him a look that promised blood, but Wanda was smiling, eyes trained on the fork. Tony was staring at his phone.

"He's late," Clint muttered. "Are we still going to wait?"

"It's polite," Bruce bit out through gritted teeth, trying not to react to every sharp tap of metal on glass

Wanda laughed when Clint's fork bent backward and stabbed his hand. Clint dropped it, jumping out his chair. Shaking his hand, he glared at her. "What'd I do?" he asked.

"That was the nicer option," Natasha hissed.

Clint blinked and looked between the two girls. "No, seriously. What'd I do?"

"He's on his way," Tony said, closing his phone. "Good enough. Let's eat."

Bruce growled. "He always waits for us. Always. We wait for him."

Silence fell again.

Clint righted his chair and picked up the bent fork and tried to unbend it. Natasha shared a smirk with Wanda.

"Sir, there might be a problem," Jarvis announced. "I just found an alert on the SHIELD servers about... well, they don't say what, but that it has affected everyone who was on mission with Commander Rogers."

"Did Steve go to Medical?" Bruce asked.

"I have no records of Commander Rogers going to the medical ward," Jarvis replied.

Everyone shared a look.

"Ten says he thinks it'll metabolize," Tony called first.

"Ditto," Clint agreed.

"Fifty says he's just too stubborn to go," Bucky said, tilting his chair back. Natasha said something in Russian and then agreed out loud.

Bruce wrinkled his nose and looked at Sam. "Twenty says it's nothing." Sam nodded.

"Thirty that it's none of your choices," Pietro said.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Recorded, sir," Jarvis said. "I'll remind everyone in the morning what they owe and who is collecting."

"He's coming!" Pietro yelled.

The entire team straightened in their seats and waited in silence again. They turned as one when the elevator doors opened, all of them caught somewhere between nonchalance and impatience. It quickly changed into concern.

Tony stood first. "Steve?"

Steve swallowed hard, looking around at them all. He licked his lips. Tony took another step forward. Steve blinked. "Uh, protocol... Jarvis, what's the one for sex weapon?"

Even Jarvis sounded shocked. "Thirty one, Commander Rogers," he answered.

Steve nodded. "Protocol thirty one."

Tony looked like he was both concerned and like all his birthdays had come at once. Per protocol, everyone started moving around to get the floor into lock down and as many towels as could be found into the living room.

Pietro watched it all with a frown. "What's protocol thirty one?"

"It means that the good Commander or myself have been exposed to a chemical or spell that not only affects us, but exponentially gets worse," Thor answered solemnly.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

Steve took a deep breath. His eyes were closed and his hands kept clenching and unclenching. "I can't... it was at the end of the fight. There was a bang, a flash. I think I heard something like chanting. There was... a woman in green. I think."

"Amora?" Thor said, sounding puzzled.

"Could've been," Steve nodded. "There was this white smoke. It cleared pretty fast, but it was obvious real quick what it had meant to do. I didn't feel affected at first, but it crept up slowly by the time I got to SHIELD. And then it got worse. The agents affected, those who could answer, said it was getting worse for them, too."

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off Steve.

"The effects don't seem to be nearing the point of being life threatening, but I will keep an eye out, sir." Jarvis paused a moment. "Though I should report that the longer Commander Rogers denies what the... spell... asks for, the more in distress he is."

"Steve?" Sam asked, standing up.

Steve shrugged. He tried to smile, but failed. "I know we made a protocol for it, but I honestly... " He took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this. I'm worried I'm going to hurt one of you."

"Forgetting one thing, Cap," Clint said, already stripping. Steve looked at him, but he was focused on each bit of skin that Clint was revealing. Clint smiled as he followed his gaze. "We're worried you're going to be hurt by not letting this stupid spell have what it wants."

Thor stood. "I'll go first, if I may, Commander. I wish to be as helpful as my teammates, but I should leave for Asgard to see if anyone can be of help. I'll go as soon as I lend my strength to this problem."

Steve nodded. "That would be helpful. If you think this is... Amora... then this may be something we can't stop."

"I'll be gentle, Commander," Thor smiled. 

~~~

Even though Jarvis had turned up the heat so they were all comfortable being naked, Steve was still shaking like a leaf. His cock was almost purple, steadily leaking from the tip, and his breath came in stuttering gasps. His face, his neck – everything from the waist up, in fact, was flushed and his hips twitched in Thor's grasp. They were on the floor, in a nest of blankets that lay atop medical paper for easy clean up.

Bruce and Sam were in the small medical room, checking their supplies because Steve had asked, still afraid of hurting someone. Wanda obscured the windows as Tony ran through the data from SHIELD, particularly to see if anyone not on the mission was reporting similar symptoms. Clint and Bucky were putting together trays of food.

"Easy, Steven," Thor whispered. "It'll hurt more if you don't calm down."

Steve huffed. "Can't. Feel like I'm going to explode."

"Distraction?" Pietro offered.

"Distraction?" Steve asked, turning his head. 

Pietro smirked and was kneeling by them in the blink of an eye. "Yeah, distraction." He bent his head and kissed Steve. Steve moaned and lifted his head. Thor smiled and quickly finished preparing Steve. He grabbed Steve's hands as he reached up to Pietro and Steve growled. 

"Don't want to hurt him before he can really help, now do you?" Thor chuckled.

Steve whined and broke the kiss. Pietro raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through Steve's hair. "I'd prefer to save any bruising for when it's my turn." He winked.

Thor pushed in with a low groan and Steve whimpered. "Might be me being bruised by then."

Tony joined them, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We'll try to keep that from happening."

~~~

Steve let out a heavy breath, back bowing as he came. Clint swore a second later as he came, too, splattering Steve's chest with come. Tony shared a look with Bruce. "Still coming on strong, Cap?"

"Y-yeah," Steve answered quietly. He didn't look as desperate as he had when they'd started, but he did look as though he was in hour twenty of a battle. Running on his last legs. Clint settled back on his heels and Steve took the chance to properly sit up, leaning back against the couch. He took the drink Sam handed him, finished it, and ate two sandwiches before drinking another electrolyte solution.

"We want to try something," Natasha piped up from the cluster she was in with Bucky and Wanda.

Steve raised his eyebrows wearily. "I'm all open for ideas."

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he studied the read out Jarvis was giving him. "Anything might be helpful at this point."

"Hit him at all points," Bucky said with a smirk. "Think you can handle some multitasking right now, Steve?"

Steve blinked slowly. "Three of you?"

Bucky shrugged. "Bruce's data showed that the symptoms eased when Tony and Sam tag teamed you. Why not try three?"

"I'm not sure how – "

"Let us work that out," Natasha purred. "You just lie there, okay?"

Steve sighed. "Fine."

Wanda shook her head. "You could be a little more enthusiastic. Nat – which end you want?"

As Steve squawked and Tony laughed, the girls silently worked out the logistics. Bucky helped position Steve, putting him on his back on the floor. A little lube and Bucky eased in, holding Steve's thighs. Nat was next, easing down on Steve's cock. With a smirk, Wanda sat in front of her, Steve's mouth just under her vagina. 

"I've never done this," Steve told her.

"I'll help," Natasha promised, reaching down between Wanda's thighs. Wanda sighed and leaned back, sliding her hips forward just a little. Steve swallowed, but lifted his head. He drew back when she whimpered. Natasha clucked her tongue. "That's a good sound. Keep doing that. Hand, Steve."

Steve took a deep breath and lifted his head again as he gave Natasha his hand. She smiled over Wanda's shoulder and guided his hand to Wanda's clit. "Gently, now. But that little bump of skin is where you want to keep your fingers. Keep them wet."

Steve blinked at her, but did as she said. Wanda moaned and Natasha lifted her hands to Wanda's breasts, gently caressing them. Bucky shifted and began fucking Steve, careful to not upset the balance the girls had set up. He grabbed Steve's hips to keep them still and Natasha rolled her hips, settling into an easy rhythm. Boldly, Steve's other hand came up and flicked Wanda's nipple. She gasped and ground her hips down. Steve, eyes wide, did it again. She smirked down at him. "Fast learner."

Steve grinned as best he could and turned to Tony. "Lube? Wanna try something."

With raised eyebrows, Tony grabbed the bottle and Steve held out the fingers he had been using to rub Wanda's clit. With a smirk, Tony put some lube on the fingers and Steve's hand quickly disappeared between Wanda's legs again. Her yelp had him chuckling.

~~~

Bruce rolled his hips, slowly fucking himself on Steve's cock. He had a hand on Pietro's shoulders and another on his hip, keeping him from moving. Steve was propped up on some pillows as he gave his first blow job. Tony was torn between watching them and watching the data since Bruce was busy. Luckily, Sam was watching over his shoulder in case Tony got too distracted.

"SHIELD is reporting that most of the people who were exposed are finally showing signs of recovering," Clint called out.

"About time," Bucky grumbled.

"What're his stats?" Natasha asked, walking over to Tony.

Sam smiled. "He's leveling out. This should do it, I think."

"Based on the data, I have to agree," Jarvis added.

Bruce bit his lip as he stilled, coming over himself and Pietro. Groaning, Pietro followed. Steve winced as he pulled back and his head fell to the floor even as his hips arched up. "F-feels like it."

Tony half smiled. "The data agrees. Want me to get a blood sample, Bruce?"

Bruce lifted himself off Steve and rolled to the side. "Please."

With a chuckle, Tony grabbed the necessary supplies. Wearily, Steve laid his arm out at his side so Tony could get the blood sample. "Protocol thirty one means we don't talk about this later, right?"

"It was agreed, yes," Sam said as Tony opened his mouth.

"I disabled all cameras and voice recording equipment when the protocol was activated," Jarvis added.

Steve let out a breath. "Good. I hope Thor finds Amora and makes sure she can't do this again."

"Well, there goes those fantasies," Tony mumbled.

"Behave," Natasha hissed, glancing at Tony.

"Thanks guys," Steve said.

"A team watches out for each other," Sam said. "It was no trouble, Captain."

Steve held up a thumb.


End file.
